Catheters and methods for thermally assisted ablation of the gallbladder and other body organs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,056; 5,100,388; and 5,222,938, and in McGahan et al. (1992) Invest. Radiol. 27:1-7; and McGahan et al. (1994) Invest. Radiol. 29:355-360.
Catheters and methods for thermally assisted ablation of the uterus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,201 5,242,390 and 4,949,718; and Neuwirth et al. (1994) Obstet. Gynecol. 83:792-796.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,455, describes a bi-directional pump and unidirectional valve means for circulating a fluid through a housing containing a heating element. The entire housing is placed within a body cavity for effecting heat treatment of tumors. The device relies on forming a single high-speed outlet jet to agitate the fluid content of the organ. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,948, describes a device having a radio frequency balloon electrode at its distal end for thermally destroying the mucosal layer of a body organ, such as the gallbladder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,744; 4,723,941; 4,755,167; 4,758,596; 4,793,776; and Australian published application A-71786/87, describe improved methods for performing chemical cholecystectomy where a stone dissolving agent is oscillated in and out of a body area.
Coleman, Non-Surgical Ablation of the Gallbladder, Proc. 1988 SCVIR, pp 214-219, is a review article discussing various techniques for non-surgical gallbladder ablation, including the work of Salomonowitz and of Getrajdman relating to the introduction of an externally heated medium to induce fibrosis of the gallbladder. The article further presents data demonstrating thermal ablation of a dog's gallbladder after open surgical injection of hot contrast media. The work of Salomonowitz is described in Salomonowitz et al. (1984) Arch. Surg. 119:725-729. The work of Getrajdman is described in Getrajdman et al. (1985) Invest. Radiol. 20:393-398 and Getrajdman et al. (1986) Invest. Radiol. 21:400-403. The use of sclerosing agents to induce gallbladder fibrosis is described in Remley et al. (1986) Invest. Radiol. 21:396-399. See also Becker et al. (1988) Radiology 167:63-68; Becker et al. (1989) Radiology 171:235-240; and Becker et al. (1989) Work in Progress Paper #1354, RSNA Meeting, November 1989. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,455, describes a device for internally heating a body cavity for therapy, where the heat is intended to inhibit the growth of tumor cells. German Patent 37 25 691 describes a catheter combining a heater at its distal tip and a balloon proximate the heater, where the heater is not directly exposed to the fluid environment surrounding the catheter tip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,248, describes a thermal ablation catheter having a resistive heating loop at its distal end. Other patent documents describing heated or cooled catheters include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,258; 4,638,436; 4,469,103; 4,375,220; 3,901,224; USSR 1329-781-A; and USSR 281489.